


desert winds

by EnbyAries



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Healing, Rape Recovery, Slavery mention, are these tags appropriate?? lemme know in the comments pls, kurt is healing, mentions of past rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnbyAries/pseuds/EnbyAries
Summary: just a dumb kurtty drabble that i got really carried away with since my pen is charging and i can't drawmy very first "fic" so pls lemme know what you think!
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	desert winds

The cruel summer winds rattled the small tin shack and blew debris against the thin plastic windows. The two occupants of said shack make the best of their situation. Kitty, leader of the Pryde stirs at a small cauldron over their makeshift stove. Gently seasoning the soup (g-d knows it needs it) and coaxing the fire to stay lit. Her blue companion, nightcrawler sits by the poorly put together door, sword in hand and ready to defend against any threat to his mistress.

“ The sand storm seems to be calming down “ Kitty said, gently lifting a small wooden spoon and dipping it into the pot to test her soup. Satisfied she wipes the spoon clean and sets it aside. As she is doing this her companion watches her dutifully from the corner of his eye (no pupils makes it easier to spy) he watches her soft, pink lips part to sip the broth. A gesture that made him blush at his own perverted thoughts, yet the thoughts stayed.

As Kitty finished preparing their food nightcrawler pulls a small stone from his pouch and gently runs it along the edge of his blade, a dull sword meant certain death out in the desert. Scraping it more he continues to watch the brunette from his peripheral view. She's filing two bowls now with a metal ladle (scavenged from a wealthy manor they had torn apart) and distributing portions equally. Setting them aside he notices the way her brows furrowed in concentration, no doubt calculating the portions of food that would need to be set aside for their journey home, or at least until they came upon another beast he could slay. 

Finished, she lifts the wooden spoon and clangs it against the small pot, a teasing gesture she does, for him.

“ Come and get it “ she says, raising her voice somewhat higher. A jest of the usual dinner rituals at the Pryde home.

Re sheathing his twin blades he quickly ‘ports next to her (and a foot away to avoid making the food smell of brimstone) and graciously accepts the meal. They eat together in peaceful silence, side by side (as it always should be)

She cracks a very bad joke about sandstorms and sandwiches, neither laughs but enjoys the amusement. Once finished he sets his bowl aside and leans close to her. The desert cold had set in, subzero temperatures were only a matter of time and her thin cloak was no match for his fur. Seeing as he produced far more heat, thus naming himself her blanket. 

He would do anything for her, be her blanket, her friend, her partner. He was hers to do whatever she pleased to do, a right he’d given freely to her. She rejected it of course, slaves weren’t the way of the Pryde, and it made him love her all the more. She instead named him her partner, her equal. A privilege he felt he didn’t deserve but relished. He was her partner, her right hand man. He became her shadow, trekking through the dark of day by her side to keep their village safe from all those who sought to harm it. 

Nightcrawler basked in her light, her warmth filled his heart and melted the ice of his heart. She had saved him, pitied him and gave him a new life, one that he certainly would not waste. He was his own how, a man of equal value, no more a slave for the wretched sorceress that had made false promises of love and affection but a warrior! And he would never again bow to the likes of Amanda, never again.

As his mind grew stressed from the memory of his previous master, he felt kitty yawn. Leaning into his embrace. She takes one of his offered fuzzy arms and happily wraps herself in it. His heart soars as she nuzzles into his chest, relishing the heat the blue mutant overproduced. Reaching over he grabs her cloak and pulls it over them both, not that he needed it but the added warmth would surely do good for her. Studying her face as she quietly sleeps he lets out a content purr, a sound only meant for her as it was the closest thing to his heart that he could give her. Leaning back he closes his eyes and lets his thoughts consume him.

Memories of before surface from the depths of long buried thoughts. He sees her face, the face of evil. The woman who had tortured him in the name of “love” for so long. Amanda, jimaine she was all the same. A cruel, greedy woman who showed little pleasure in anything other then hurting the innocent and fucking him. 

His heart tightens as he recalls those nights of pleasure, empty and dull. She’d bribed him to get the furry man in bed, promises of freedom for the other mutant captives who had it far worse than him. Most times he had willingly bedded her (out of fear) and other times it was raw force. Nightcrawler, Kurt held in a pained breath as he recalled the stressful events, how she laughed at his answer and had manipulated him to bed (magic was a hell of a thing) and forced him. It had been his wake up call of sorts, realizing he was nothing to these women, that his feelings or well being meant nothing to her and how she had used him, mocked him and hurt him.

He holds onto kitty with both arms now, pressing his face into her beautiful braided hair to stop the threat of tears. 

“ she isn't here “ he reminded himself, and with his luck she never would be again. As his mind flashes back to dark events of his early life Kitty, awoken somehow, reaches up and holds his face in a hand, gently stroking her thumb over his blue furred cheeks. 

“ s’alright “ she mumbles “ you're safe, i'm here and you're alright “ she tells him in a groggy tone. Having been awakened by his trembling (how had he not noticed that?)

Sitting up the object of his desire lifts her cloak and pulls his head onto her breast. Stroking his pointed ear affectionately.

“ I know it hurts, but it's ok. I'm here shhh, let it, let it all out “ All walls and pretense fall down, crumbling away and joining the desert dust. His heart bleeds painfully as he cries, true sobs racking his large frame. Try as he might the tears don’t stop, she holds his head carefully. She offers him a rag for his nose but he just presses his face harder against her chest. 

Some time passes and his tears dry and she still holds him close. He can hear her heart beating, feel her chest rise and fall with each breath. Turning his head upright to get some air he then feels her lips on his hairline. A familiar gesture that causes him to freeze in place. It takes all of his strength not to pull away, to get as far away as possible. Then he feels her, really feels her. Her delicate hand, calloused from years of battle holding his face, encouraging him to look at her. She holds his gaze. One look at her face makes his heart rattle less and less, the fear that clung to his core seeps out from him, like the tenseness of his muscles finally calming down. And he realizes, this is Kitty, not amanda. Not the awful woman who had hurt him for so long but the woman who had taken him in. The woman who had seen his worth and gave him new life, she saw him as her equal not her pet.

He saw kitty, he saw her.

Laying his head back onto her chest once more. Her warmth envelopes him, he is calm. A few moments pass and he feels her lean back and fall back into her peaceful slumber. Snuggling against the gorgeous woman she follows suite and lets the darkness take over and for once, experiences a night of peaceful dreams

Outside the storm calms.


End file.
